


the handwriting of god

by DracoJ



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoJ/pseuds/DracoJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hermann calculates the apocalypse</p>
<p>written for the internation fanworks day 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	the handwriting of god

     The formulas have been worked and reworked, exactly seven boxes of chalk discarded, their inhabitants long since gone, and in the confines of his (metal coffin) lab, Hermann realizes with devastating clarity that the relentless siege of the alien behemoths foretells doom for humanity if the jaegers are not enough, if the breech cannot be closed, (if he _fails_ ,) and on that day the war becomes _real_. The (potential, he hopes) destruction of mankind leers at him from the face of his chalkboard like a prophecy, as predictable as the long, lazy arc of the sun.  He’s never claimed that data was kind, it cannot be, it can simply _exist_. But h e’s seen the mechanisms and machinations of the universe sprawled out and calcified across the faces of towering blackboards, and while no one would ever call him particularly religious, there is something divine in the way the numerals harmonize. 

     Hermann goes back to work.


End file.
